Indonesia
Indonesia is an archipelago country in southeast Asia which lies along the equator between Asia and Australia, and also between Pacific and Indian Ocean. Indonesia consists of 7 regions: Java (Jawa), Sumatra, Kalimantan (Indonesian Borneo), Sulawesi (Celebes), Papua (Indonesian New Guinea), Maluku islands (the Mollucas) and Lesser Sunda islands (Nusa Tenggara, one of them is Bali). Indonesia is neighbored with Thailand in the north and Australia in the south. The capital of Indonesia is Jakarta, also its most populated region. History November 2007: Birth Indonesia was colonised on the 22nd of November 2007. Its first citizen was isnuwardana. His first action was setting up the first company, PT Sehat (now Yayasan Sehat), a hospital company. On the next day, he invited more friends, and PT Golizen Persada (now Rumah Sehat Lima Sempurna) was founded. On the 23rd, Indonesia has its first newspaper, Heavenly Living, and its first publication from Berita Sehat Realising that Indonesia needed a food company as a start, PT Harapan Wijaya (now under the brand Chocolate & Roses) was established on the 24th of November by Swastyayana. For this isnuwardana sold PT Sehat to Swastyayana, put it on hold, then worked in PT Harapan Wijaya to provide food in Indonesia. As more people came, especially from e-samarinda.com, Indonesia saw the establishment of the first moving and weapon company: Intercont. Express and Paradig Corp on November 26th Realising that Indonesia had no government whatsoever, and also preparing for the upcoming General Election, ayoe_f_r established the Narcissist (NCS) party on the 27th, while sulistiowidodo found the Amazing Great Indonesian Party (AGIP) one day after. At that time NCS consisted mostly citizen coming from e-samarinda.com forum, while the other joined AGIP. December 2007: Growth On the first two days of December, Erepublik run their first general election. Finally, on the 3rd of December 2007, the government of Erepublik of Indonesia established, as ayoe_f_r from NCS won the election. Meanwhile the Congress of Indonesia consisted only 2 people isnuwardana from NCS and sulistiowidodo from AGIP. On the other hand, the world of Erepublik saw the rise of Pakistan. On the 10th, First Erepublik party leader election resulted in no party leader change. On the 15th, an Erepublik promotion in kaskus.us eventually turned into a population boom in Indonesia, with hundreds of people signed up through invitation. On this event, Indonesia established its first gift company: PT GATARA now IndoGift. The population boom created many problems, especially lack of food. Others turned to see what the other countries had done. When they saw Kaleb from United Kingdom and Korbin King from USA established a banking system, Indonesian people demanded the same, thus Bank Erepublik Indonesia founded as the first simulated organisation on the 19th. On the 20th, regional election was held, with AGIP won on most region. Most people saw NCS incapable to handle the situation. This condition eventually lead to the establishment of Indonesian Defensive Socialist (IDS) by om_mudakir, the governor of Lesser Sunda islands. This new party eventually attracted many new Indonesian. January 2007: Community In the new year celebration, Erepublik held its second general election and om_mudakir won with a landslide. The majority of the Congress was also taken by the new IDS party, up to 36 seat, while 16 went to NCS and 8 to AGIP. In the 5th, Indonesia finally set the score to fifth in the Economic and also population size, making Indonesia became more prominent in the Erepublik world. This followed by the announcement of Indonesian coat of arms, made by Arwah Agrie. Unsatisfied with AGIP's performance, the member of AGIP change their party president to bohlamon on the 10th. On this day, the government of Indonesia also started to begin funding of the hospital project Since the rise of IDS as the ruling party, several citizen did not like the rules set by government. One of the reaction to this is the founding of a political party, the Partai Rakyat Merdeka (PRM) by habisi_aku. Some other improvement in the Indonesian community are the establishment of KERIS, the Indonesian intelligence agency, and also Publik Lotere, the first implementation of lottery system in Erepublik. 17 Jan 2007 First Indonesian hospital completed (http://www.erepublik.com/article-12643.html) 18 Jan 2007 First Indonesian embassy opened in Japanese forum. 19 Jan 2007 Second simulated organisation BNI46, commercial bank (http://www.erepublik.com/profile-17023.html) 20 Jan 2007 Second Erepublik regional election, 7 mayors of all regions in Indonesia elected. 24 Jan 2007 First open trade dispute between Indonesia and United Kingdom (http://www.erepublik.com/press_release-2353.html) 1 Feb 2007 Third Erepublik general election habisi_aku from PRM has more vote than om_mudakir from IDS However, the final decision from admin put om_mudakir as president of the second term President: om_mudakir from IDS (http://www.erepublik.com/profile-7022.html) Congress: 12 PRM: 10 IDS: 9 NCS: 3 AGIP 6 Feb 2007 Complete hospital service in all Indonesian regions. (http://www.erepublik.com/article-52681.html) 10 Feb 2007 Third Erepublik party leader election NCS change leader to isnuwardana (http://www.erepublik.com/profile-444.html) AGIP change leader to cybershock (http://www.erepublik.com/profile-7156.html) IDS change leader to yanezu (http://www.erepublik.com/profile-9654.html) 12 Feb 2007 Indonesia-Pakistan talk begins. 18 Feb 2007 Non Aggression Agreement between Indonesia and Pakistan signed.(http://www.erepublik.com/forum-topic-10012.html) 20 Feb 2007 Third Erepublik regional election, 7 mayors of all regions in Indonesia elected. Category:Countries